Wolves Don't Need Siblings
by MaxMustang
Summary: This is another result of my boredom. I had nothing else to do. It's quite funny and a bit messed up but i think you'll enjoy it.


Wolves Don't Need Siblings

**I have no clue how long this is going to be; I am just kinda bored and want to write a story. For those of you who are reading Secret of the Wolf that kinda died because I screwed it up, here's a sneak peak for you!**

**Wolves Don't Need Siblings**

"Kriss you lazy ass get up!" Koga yelled into the crack in the wall.

"I am up."  
Koga whirled around to see a miniature female version of him standing behind him.

"Stop,"

"Stop what?" Kriss cocked her head cutely. If you don't count demon years she looked about thirteen to fourteen years old.

"You know what I mean…" Koga muttered, turning and walking towards the waterfall exit.

Two passing wolf demons stopped and just gazed at their leader, standing next to Kriss.

Kriss leaned beck, "What's the matter with him?" She asked.

"Who knows?"  
"How did you know we were back here?"

Kriss faced her two friends. Like her and Koga, they were siblings, only brothers. Rikki and Tavi. They had the armor and weird hair like the rest of the pack and looked about seventeen.

"You're dumb Rikki…" Kriss muttered, than followed her brother.

"What did I do?" Rikki asked his brother who shrugged.

Kriss quietly walked behind Koga, mimicking his every move. The pack slowly stopped their jobs and watched to see what Kriss was going to do this time.

Koga stopped and Kriss stood up on her toes, avoiding touching him. She almost ran into him and the toe thing didn't work that well. She lost her balance and fell into her brother.

"KRISS!" Koga yelled.

"What! At least I didn't steal your headband!" Kriss yelled. She leapt up and snatched off for the thousandth time this week, "Now I did!"

Kriss ran out of the den, drenching herself in the waterfall, Koga close at her heels.

The two sped off leaving a trail of dust. A little while later, they came flying back. At least, Kriss did.

"Where's Koga?" Asked Tavi.

"Who cares?" Answered Kriss.

"Um, you should start…" Said Rikki, pointed to the den entrance.

Koga was there. And he looked seriously deranged without his headband.

"Hiya!" Greeted Kriss.

"'Hiya' yourself asshole," Koga spat.

"Do you want it back?" asked Kriss, holding out the headband.

Koga snatched it. Then he walked back over to the entrance and jumped out.

"Are you mad?" Kriss yelled after him.

There was no response.

"Yes……" Kriss said softly. Then she got mad, "Damn! I never got to make him jump out again!"

The rest of the pack started laughing. Then Kriss looked sadly out.

"Then again, I should follow him…" Kriss muttered, jumping out like Koga had a few seconds ago.

Kriss darted in and out of trees looking for her brother. Then she reached the ever-so-familiar cliff. There was figure sitting on it. It was Koga.

Kriss walked over and sat next to her brother. "Cliff?" She asked.

"What do _you_ want?" Koga hissed.

"I dunno… To keep you company?" Kriss tried.

Koga glared at her.

"But ya know, if you don't want company that's fine with me!" Kriss got up.

"Come back my mate!"

Kriss froze, "Shit…." She looked back at Koga, "help?" she squeaked.

Koga reached back and snatched Kriss. He dragged her across him, "Give me one good reason of why I shouldn't drop you over this cliff," He growled.

"Because she's my mate!" a voice yelled.

Another wolf demon emerged from the brush.

Kriss looked at Koga, "You can drop me."

Koga smirked.

"Oh no," Kriss grinded her teeth.

Koga threw her back behind her.

"Mate!" Tabez screeched, holding her in his arms.

"I HAVE A NAME AND IF YOU DON"T LET GO OF ME I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kriss screamed at him.

Tabez dropped her.

"Thank you," She turned to Koga, "Now, THANKS A LOT ASSHOLE!"

"You're welcome," Koga muttered.

Tabez opened his mouth to talk.

"If you say one word that was to do with me being your 'mate' which I'm not, I repeat for the thousandth time, I'm gonna rip your head off and use it to knock you off that cliff!" Kriss threatened.

Koga snickered.

"What do you want?" Kriss yelled.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you don't threaten me like that, and come through with them…" Koga laughed.

"Gee, someone is back to his good old self," Kriss observed.

"Was I ever not myself?" He asked.

"Yeah, three seconds ago," Kriss responded.

Koga got up and started walking away, his brown tail swishing after him, "Well, I have things to attend to," he stated.

Kriss went after him, Tabez trailing after like a love struck pup. Kriss stopped abruptly. Tabez went _crash!_ She glared at him, "Shoo."

"But my ma-" Tabez started.

Kriss punched him on the head.

"Can it twerp," She said, than continued to follow after her brother.

"Stop following me," Koga ordered.

"Sure thing mister," Kriss shot back.

"Kriss, for once, in your pathetic little life, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled at her.

"Don't talk to my mate like that!" Tabez said, putting himself Koga and Kriss like a shield.

"TABEZ I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kriss screamed, lunging at him. Tabez yelped as Kriss made contact.

"Now, now, you need your rest, I know, I know, you just got up but you don't seriously want to kill me do you?" Tabez asked.

Does this answer your question?" Kriss said, continuing in the beating-the-crap-out-of-him job.

Kriss stepped back from the pile of blood and bones that was Tabez.

"yes," he croaked.

"Good, now, STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Kriss yelled at him.

"Do the same for me," Koga said.

He walked away.

"Wait Koga!" Kriss yelled, catching up to him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Koga screamed.

"To apologize…" Kriss said.

"Where's Kriss?" Koga asked.

"She, um… flew away?" Kriss tried.

"Nice, continue," Koga ordered.

"I'm sorry that I got you so mad earlier. You're the only good family I have left… I ought a know better than to disrespect you…" Kriss said, looking down.

"And I ought a know to be a bit more patient with you," Koga said, putting his hands on her shoulders, turning her towards him.

"Why?" Kriss asked.

"Why what?" Koga asked back.

"Why ruin it. I was giving myself the blame, than you go and take some too!" Kriss said, laughing.

"Because that's what brothers do," Koga said.

"You're a brother? Since when!" Kriss asked, astonished.

"Oh stop it!" Koga said.

Kriss smirked.

Suddenly a thundering shook the ground. The pair looked up to see a dust tornado approach.

"This is some day," Kriss stated.

They both took off; leaving behind similar dust tornadoes.

"Bum, budabum! Bum bum bum bum buuuuuuum!" Kriss enjoyed her theme music.

"CAN IT!" Koga yelled.

"Oh come on, this gets sooooooooo old!" Kriss complained.

"CAN IT!" Koga repeated.

"He has to get a life!" Kriss said.

Koga sped up.

"Hey!" Kriss said, increasing her speed too.

"Well keep up than! And complaining!" Koga ordered.

"Yeah well, we're almost there anyways…" Kriss noticed.

Koga rolled his eyes. True that they almost there but, that was also implying that she didn't complain, and she was the first one to say anything if there was something wrong.

"oh please…" Koga muttered.

"I won't ask…" Kriss said.

"That might be for the best!" Koga said, completely outpacing her on purpose, knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up.

Suddenly the first tornado that wasn't Kriss's or Koga's disappeared.

"Oh shit," Kriss said, looking back.

A bigger wolf demon tackled Kriss and they both went down.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Koga heard Kriss scream in the distance.

He looked back to see two huge black wolves, one with lightning bolts, one without, ripping each other apart.

"Damn," Koga said, stopping.

As he walked back, the fight intensified.

"Traitor!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Pendejo!"

"Traitor!"

"You already said traitor! Traitor!"

"Double traitor!"

"Backstabber!"

"Idiot!"

Koga pried the two feuding wolves apart. He held one in each hand, because he's strong like that.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He yelled at the one with no markings.

"That's what I'd like to know, trespasser!" The other snapped.

"CAN IT KRISS!" Koga yelled at him.

Flash rolled his eyes.

"I've come to repay my dept," the wolf narrowed his eyes at Flash.

"Too bad I need to kill you first!" Flash said, transforming, "That's been my vow since I was a pup!" Kriss said.

"Big deal! I've wanted to kill you since you were born!" The other snapped, also transforming to reveal a big wolf demon. He looked a lot different than Koga and Kriss.

"And your point is?" Kriss asked.

"The point is, that I need to kill you, you little slime ball!" He shot back.

"At least I have more friends than you do that would happily defend me, so the odds are that I would kill you first!" Kriss said.

"Yeah but I'm stronger," Their dad pointed out.

"NOT FOR LONG!" Kriss yelled at him.

Koga then interrupted, "You're family, forgive?" he asked.

"Over my dead body," Kriss spat.

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged…" Kriss said, she then looked at Koga, "You can put us down now."

"No, than you two would start fighting again!" Koga yelled.

Kriss rolled her eyes.

Koga threw his dad over a few feet. Their father, being unprepared, landed awkwardly.

Koga then started running, Kriss still in his arms.

"I can walk ya know," She said.

"And fight, unfortunately," He said, not making eye contact.

"So?" She asked

"So? You'll kill our dad!" Koga said.

"And that would be a bad thing?" she asked

"YES!" he yelled back.

Koga jumped through the entrance. He then put Kriss down. They both shook themselves dry and Kriss than glared at Koga.

"What? It was for your own good!" Koga argued, taking up the silent challenge.

"You know that I could kill if provoked to the right level."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Another fight?" Tavi asked.

"A family feud," Kriss responded.

**That was hot! And now I'm not bored any more and got an idea for my next chapter in FireStorm! **

**-Kriss**


End file.
